Deus Salve o Porco
by Erinn B
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Presente de aniversário para Juliana-chan: Tenten possui um medo horrível por injeções! Temari abusa da força para obrigá-la a tomar, mas rever um velho amigo pode fazê-la mudar de ideia. ‹‹NejixTenten››


- Mas é preciso, Tenten - Temari falava enquanto passavam por mais um sinal vermelho.

- Não tem nada de preciso! - a garota revirou os olhos, cansada de ouvir as mesmas besteiras de sempre - Você sabe muito bem que eu morro de medo daquela... _coisa_.

- Ah, qual é, não aja feito um bebê! Você já tomou várias, especialmente quando era pequena e por conta da neurose que seus pais tinham com doenças, que diferença faz agora? - apesar de estar com seus costumeiros óculos escuros, podia-se ver claramente a irritação passando pelos orbes verdes, estavam discutindo aquilo desde que saíram de casa.

- A diferença é que pra mim isso é mais um plano do governo de arrancar dinheiro de pessoas honestas e trabalhadoras como nós, inventando uma doença que nem existe! - cruzou os braços e bufou, apoiando a cabeça na janela do vidro do carro, estava farta de só escutar as pessoas falando sobre a tal doença do Porco e de que muita gente estava morrendo e blá-blá-blá.

- Meu Deus, você por acaso está bêbada? - gritou a loira segurando o volante com força enquanto procurava não perder a paciência com a melhor amiga - Não precisa pagar pra tomar a vacina da H1N1, Tenten. É de graça. Você só paga se não fizer parte do grupo que está sendo chamado pra tomar a vacina e que por sinal... você faz - deu um sorriso travesso enquanto esperava ouvir mais um resmungo vindo da garota ao seu lado.

Talvez os traumas da juventude dela a afetassem mais do que parecesse a alguém.

Mitsashi Tenten sempre fora conhecida por todos como a garota mais forte, destemida, corajosa e aquela que não tinha medo de convidar um garoto pra sair ou mesmo para o baile do colégio. Mas até mesmo os mais poderosos do mundo possuem seus medos e ela não era excessão.

Como já fora citado, seus pais sempre tiveram uma pequena obsessão por deixar os filhos muito bem protegidos contra todos os tipos de doenças e a mais grave que ela já pegara fora uma catapora - com a graça de Kami.

Quando criança, poderia muito bem esperniar, chorar, fazer o maior escândalo porque... bem, era uma criança. Mas agora estava formada, trabalhava e ganhava muito bem, obrigada e vivia com sua melhor amiga há um ano em um apartamento bem arrumadinho, não havia do que reclamar. Exceto pela maldita propaganda feita pelo Governo da Sáude. Quem diria que uma história ridícula dizendo que os porcos estavam transmitindo vírus para todo mundo geraria tanto caos e pânico nas pessoas.

Se arrependia amargamente de ter inventado de morar em cidade grande.

- Por favor, Tema, eu já te disse - tentava a todo custo convencer a amiga do contrário, daria tudo para não ter que encarar a agulha e pagar o maior mico quando chegasse lá - Sou imune a muitas doenças justamente por conta dessa quantidade enorme de vacinas que fui obrigada a tomar! É bem capaz de meu sistema imunológico ser um dos mais fortes.

- Bela tentativa, mas não vai adiantar, só voltaremos pra casa assim que você entrar por aquela porta - apontou para o enorme estabelecimento branco com grandes letras em vermelho indicando o nome do posto de saúde.

- AH, não! - choramingou se segurando com força no banco do passageiro.

- AH, sim - disse Temari saindo do carro e dando a volta enquanto arrancava a morena de lá também, antes que desse mais um de seus escândalos.

Foi retirada do veículo _delicadamente _pela amiga como uma mãe que força o filho birrento a ir com ela até o supermercado. A única diferença é que Tenten não gritava nem esperniava... ainda.

Atravessaram a rua, depois de saírem do estacionamento e chegaram no começo das escadas que levavam até a parte de dentro do pequeno hospital. A jovem morena olhava tudo assustada, como se algum bicho ou monstro fosse saltar dos arbustos ou mesmo do teto do local e atacá-la. Temari a guiava por dentro do cômodo até chegarem no balcão da recepção. Tenten estava tão preocupada imaginando o que lhe viria a acontecer que só se deu conta de onde estavam quando escutou a voz da amiga dizer:

- Boa noite, vocês ainda estão recebendo o pessoal entre vinte e vinte e nove anos pra tomar a vacina do...? - mas foi interrompida rapidamente.

- Temari, não há necessidade disso, aposto que esta simpática senhora - apontou para a mulher atrás do balcão que tinha cara de ser muito antipática - já deve estar fechando as portas pras vacinas, afinal de contas, hoje é o último dia deste grupo... não é? - sorriu esperançosa.

- Oh, não - disse a enfermeira percebendo o nervosismo de Tenten e se divertindo muito com a situação - Na verdade, você chegou em uma boa hora. Estamos com uma boa quantidade de seringas e líquidos com a vacina. Daria para aplicá-la em você umas quarenta vezes.

Uma risada escapou dos lábios da mulher que apreciou, junto com Temari, as expressões de dor, medo e horror que surgiram no rosto da garota.

- Relaxa, Tenten... - disse a loira estendendo um papel branco - Só vão te dar uma única seringa. Você nem irá perceber o que te aconteceu de tão rápido que vai ser.

Engolindo em seco, ela observou sua amiga terminar de preencher alguns papeis com informações pessoais suas e se sentarem naquela salinha de espera. Haviam várias pessoas que aparentemente estavam em situações piores que a sua. Uma mulher segurava dois garotos no braço enquanto parecia que desmaiaria a qualquer segundo, um homem tossia a cada seis segundos e um bebê chorava constantemente.

Ir ao médico era o tipo de coisa que ela sempre preferiu evitar.

Segurou a barra de sua blusa com força enquanto a torcia com os dedos, suas mãos começaram a suar e seu corpo todo tremia em uma sensação super desagradável. Estava a ponto de começar a chorar igualsinho àquele bebê ou então sair correndo do hospital quando Temari se distraísse com alguma coisa.

E foi nesse meio termo - assim que a loira se virou para pegar uma revista ao seu lado e Tenten se preparou para fugir - que uma outra enfermeira, aparentando ser mais simpática, apareceu com uma ficha e disse:

- Mitsashi Tenten? - sua voz só a deixava mais fofa e agradável do que a senhora da recepção. Seus cabelos eram escuros e curtos e ela aparentava estar perto de seus sessentas anos, mas seu sorriso contagiava qualquer um. Até deixou a morena mais confortável e calma.

- Sou eu... - sussurrou enquanto se levantava e recebia um empurrãozinho de incentivo da melhor amiga.

Se acertariam quando chegassem em casa.

Caminhou devagar até que alcançou a enfermeira que fez sinal para que Tenten a seguisse. Caminharam por um corredor branco e cheio de pessoas, médicos e principalmente salas de consultórios. Pelo pouco que conhecia de medicina, sabia que a levariam para uma área não tão específica, pelo visto aquele era o tipo de hospital que possuía pediatras, cardiologistas, nutricionistas e tudo o mais que se pode imaginar, além de servir como um posto de saúde também.

- Sente-se aqui, querida - falou a enfermeira apontando para uma cama, tipo aquelas que se vê em filmes sobre médicos onde os pacientes ficam, mas a sala estava cheia de untensílios e o cheiro forte de alguma coisa parecida com álcool fez ela se tremer toda.

- Quando você for aplicar poderia...? - começou a perguntar, mas aquela senhora a interrompeu.

- Oh, querida, não serei eu a dar-lhe esta injeção - disse sorrindo e anotando algumas coisas na ficha.

- O quê? - tentava controlar a voz e não demonstrar seus desespero. - Mas, se não vai ser a senhora, quem é?

- Bem, ele é um dos nossos melhores enfermeiros, começou semana passada e anda fazendo bastante sucesso por aqui - a mulher piscou o olho para a mais nova que ficou um pouco confusa. Como assim o cara estava fazendo sucesso? Por acaso era tão bom aplicando vacina assim? Ela achava melhor que fosse mesmo, porque agora que um _desconhecido _iria lhe provocar dor Tenten não se importaria mais em dar uma de adulta... gritaria e faria birra se fosse necessário.

Foi quando a porta abriu e o tal enfermeiro que fazia sucesso e aplicaria a injeção em seu braço apareceu, mas ele estava de costas e se escondeu atrás de uma cortina, perto da cama onde estava sentada.

- Meu trabalho aqui acabou, minha jovem, até depois - acenou a simpática senhora no jaleco branco.

As mãos da morena começaram a suar e seu corpo a tremer, aquela terrível sensação de adrenalina percorrendo suas veias, alertando que o perigo estava próximo e que provavelmente ela não gostaria do que estava prestes a acontecer. A sombra do homem mexia-se pouco, só se escutava o barulho de um saquinho sendo aberto e de alguns vidrinhos se batendo, deixando-a apavaroda.

Até que a sombra finalmente se afastou das cortinas e permitiu que Tenten vislumbrasse a melhor obra de arte que Deus já fizera antes. Um homem mais alto do que ela, a pele branca igual à da lua que devia estar brilhando intensamente no céu sobre o teto do hospital naquele exato momento, os olhos incrivelmente belos naquele tom cor de mel e uma voz grave, profunda e arrepiante que a fez voltar ao presente:

- Então, senhorita... Mitsashi? - ele sorriu de lado e Tenten quase caiu deitada na cama - Você teve um pouco de sorte, vai receber a última dose que possuímos da vacina.

- Ahn... é, que sorte - falou sem estar prestando muita atenção no que dizia.

- Por que tem tanto medo de injeções, você nunca me respondeu isso - o rapaz se aproximou depois de colocar as luvas na mão e encher a seringa com o líquido.

As palavras finalmente despertaram-na da imagem de Deus Grego que avistava. Que história era aquela de que ela nunca o respondeu o porquê de seu medo? Ela nunca o vira antes, pelo menos achava que não. E de onde ele adivinhara que tinha medo de vacina? Por acaso Temari fez questão de lhe colocar em uma situação mais constragedora do que já estava e inventou de dizer à enfermeira antipática sobre suas preocupações?

- O quê? - gritou desesperada e só então percebeu sua exaltação - Digo... - fechou os olhos respirando fundo - Como sabe disso? E eu não lembro de ter dito nada a você, nós não nos conhecemos.

- Ah, eu lhe conheço melhor do que pensa - ele piscou um olho, segurou o braço de Tenten delicadamente enquanto a garota percebia que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam mais alterados.

- Espera! Me explica isso direito ou eu não vou permitir que um cara qualquer me toque - reclamou se afastando bruscamente dele que abaixou a cabeça e começou a rir - Por que está gargalhando desse jeito?

- Tenten... você não mudou nada! Por favor, force um pouco sua cabeça oca e tente descobrir quem eu sou - ele colocou os braços para trás, permaneceu sério e foi só então que a garota se deu conta que o enfermeiro mais lindo e perfeito de todo o hospital era o seu melhor amigo do Ensino Médio anos atrás, aquele mesmo cara que usava óculos garrafa fundo e era super inteligente agora se tornara um galã de novela daqueles... uau.

- Eu... não... acredito - sussurrou. - Neji? É você?

- Ao vivo e a cores - respondeu abrindo os braços - Ainda não consigo acreditar que você demorou tanto tempo pra me reconhecer.

- Mas é claro! Neji, você está completamente diferente, e eu pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver, afinal sua família se mudou pra China, não foi? - disse voltando a se aproximar dele.

- Sim, só que eu não estava me sentindo feliz lá e consegui convencer Hiashi-sama a me permitir voltar pra Tóquio, Hinata veio junto comigo. Estamos morando aqui por perto há quase dois meses, ela disse que tentou falar com você e com Temari, mas perdeu contato - contou sua tragetória enquanto retornava ao seu trabalho - Com licença - pediu levantando a manga curta da blusa de Tenten.

- Toda - respondeu corando um pouco com a proximidade e o toque.

- Olha... sei que odeia isso, mas olha nos meus olhos e pensa em outra coisa, esquece que ta aqui - pediu ele e Tenten não precisou se esforçar muito pra pensar em outra coisa. Neji estava mais inacreditável possível, aquilo ali mais parecia um sonho do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Você me avisa quando terminar? - perguntou com dificuldade e tentando não desviar o contato visual.

- Já acabei - disse se afastando depois de retirar a seringa e entregando o algodão para que ela segurasse no local onde fora aplicada a seringa.

- Uau, foi bem rápido. Obrigada mesmo, Neji! - exclamou observando-o guardar o material e retirando as luvas - Foi bem legal te ver de novo, acho que seria bom combinar de nos encontrarmos qualquer dia desses. Quero dizer... com a Hinata, claro.

- Certo - ele sorriu de lado - Bom, acho que é só por hoje, não é? Nos vemos outra vez.

Calma aí, ela venceu seu medo, reencontrou seu melhor amigo que estava muito gato agora e ainda teve que superar um ataque cardíaco pra simplesmente ir embora sem nem ter a chance de pegar o número do telefone dele?

Pensando um pouco sobre o que faria, ela se jogou da cama e caiu com força no chão do quarto do hospital soltando um gemido logo em seguida.

- AI, AI, AI! Meu tornozelo - a resposta foi imediata, Neji largou tudo o que estava fazendo pra verificar o que acontecera com a amiga.

- Você está bem?

- Não sei, acho que torci - tentou se lembrar das aulas básicas de teatro que tivera no colégio e tentar enganar o enfermeiro bonitão.

- Vem, - ele a carregou nos braços fortes e bem definfidos (como Tenten pôde perceber) - vamos precisar dar uma boa olhada nisso. É, Tenten, acho que vamos passar mais um tempinho juntos.

Pois é, eles com certeza iriam passar mais um tempinho juntos! E Temari? Ah, ela podia se virar sozinha.

* * *

_Parabéns pra Juju, nessa data querida (8) *-*_

Ê, minha linda, PARABÉNS! Tudo de bom pra você hoje e sempre. Que Deus te abençoe, te faça muito feliz e permita que eu não seja mais seu saco de pancadas pelo resto das nossas vidinhas, ha. Por favor, não nos mate por aquele mico - maravilhoso - que te fizemos pagar no restaurante, a gente te ama, entende? É por isso! (L) Essa fic deveria ter sido do Inuyasha, mas só porque você me pediu e eu queria dar um presente mais especial... portanto, espero que a fic tenha ficado do seu agrado... se não... bem, fazer o que né? Ah, mais uma coisa: aquela feira de cosplay ainda está de pé? *-* uhuul. TE AMO **JUJU-RÊGO-CHAN**!

Pro resto do pessoal: Espero que tenham gostado desta fic também, mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês em relação à história! AAAAAH e feliz dia dos pais pra todo mundo aí que é pai, tem um e toda aquela bagaceira de sempre. Yeah.

BEIJOS, até a próxima.


End file.
